A range of ambulation aids have been developed over the many years since these devices were first introduced. These devices are used to assist people in the act of walking or standing by providing weight bearing and/or balance assistance. Historically, the basic construction method has changed little, with the vast majority being constructed of extruded metal tubing. A smaller percentage of devices have been constructed of assembled polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plumbing pipe, hydroformed metal, or occasionally injection molded polymer parts.
In either case, multiple pieces (e.g., multiple tubes) must be assembled to create a frame on which one or more supports can be provided to aid in user mobility. Such tubular frame-based assemblies are complex to manufacture and assemble and suffer from multiple joinders and other contact points. Additionally, the tubular frame creates an undesirable aesthetic. Further, an excessive amount of time and multiple processes may be required in assembly.
Current construction techniques only offer a limited range of engineering and design flexibility. This is due to the nature of the materials used, as well their method of manufacturing and construction. Designs based on tubular materials are limited by factors such as the availability of stock materials, bend radii of the tubes, how the tubes are joined at intersections, weight of the tubes, strength of the tubes, the overall shape and form of the cylindrical materials, etc. Hydroformed metal construction allows for more design flexibility than tubular materials, but the nature of the hydroforming process and the materials used are expensive and can quickly place the ambulation aid out of the price range of most users. Injection molded polymer construction can offer yet more design flexibility than hydroformed metal, but the geometry required to make the parts strong enough for use result in an overly heavy part. In addition to the weight disadvantage, all of the structural ribbing required to make an injection molded solid polymer part strong enough for use results in a part that is generally unattractive on at least one side, while all of the cracks and crevices also make it difficult to clean.